everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Park
Peter Pan, birth name Patrick Park, is a 2017 introduced and all around character. Patrick is the first, and only, person to play the role of Peter Pan in J.M. Barrie’s Peter and Wendy. He accepted the role in 1911 and graduated Ever After High in 1915 when he left for Neverland and never looked back. Since leaving our world, Patrick has forgotten most of his previous life, right down to his real name. He lives a seemingly blissful life away from the arguments of Royal-or-Rebel in Ever After High. ''Note: Patrick isn't actually his aware his name is Patrick. He goes by Peter Pan. For ease, he will be referred to as Patrick on this and all other pages.'' Character Personality Patrick Park is, by all means, a child. Like most children, he is naturally inclined towards kindness, has an adventurous streak, and is prone to bouts of recklessness. He is naive and seemingly carefree which, frankly, he doesn’t mind. Some may critique his world view is black-and-white, but Patrick passes this off with an “eh” noise and a shrugging motion: after all, who ever said that simplicity was a bad thing? The more you know about Patrick, the more apparent it becomes that what you see is not the full story: There is very little simplicity to be found in Patrick, no matter what he portrays. While Patrick appears to shrug off responsibility he becomes over invested in things that capture his passion. This passion drives him, yes, but it can make him controlling and just piss-poor at sharing. Despite how much he cares, Patrick is seldom able to see things from other people's points of view, resulting in actions that are immature at best and cruel at worst. He is happy being Peter Pan but, deep down, longs to grow up and recover what was lost about him. Patrick cares very truly about his island and the people on it. He only wants the best for them; there is not a single person he would turn away from Neverland and not a single person he wouldn't try to help. He is confident, and while it is to the point of being cocky, he loves to instil that same confidence in other people, no matter who they may be. As is to be expected, he gets on very well with children, in part because they see him as one big kid. Patrick was more than glad to take up some the reaper-like duties he was expected to (namely: comforting dead children) because the thought of children feeling sad, alone, and scared hurt him to his core; compassion comes very naturally to him, as is the case with all children. When Patrick left for Neverland originally, he was filled with a lot of upset, fear, and anger. While to this day they exist as underlying emotions, he has significantly mellowed thanks to his isolation. Patrick has come to realise Neverland is no longer a grand escape for him. It is a job, first and foremost, and one he takes seriously - a fact that isn't always apparent at first glance. He pushes negative emotions down in order to aid his island and people. Children all over the world depend on him and this is not an expectation Patrick takes lightly. Even despite that, he is the "ruler" of Neverland and has an internal population he needs to keep happy. It is a job he is happy to do and furthermore, one he enjoys doing, but it is not without its drawbacks. One can’t discuss Patrick without discussing the fact he has forgotten so much of himself. His old friends and family, name and identity, life and history are all but shadows to him now. Patrick is aware things are missing but does not know what precisely is gone, a fact that has weighed on him over the last 100 years. It has come to cause him a lot of grief, though he'd never let it show; his negative emotions aren't important when he has got Neverland to run. Hobbies, Interests, and Abilities Directly related to his role as Peter Pan, Patrick can fly and never ages as long as he stays in Neverland. Neverland also causes him to slowly forget life outside of Neverland, but that is hardly a benefit. Patrick partakes in a limited range of Reaper-like activities, such as hopping into the afterlife to comfort children; taking some of these children as lost boys; and his ability to heal those around him. Patrick also enjoys the luxury of never needing to eat, as Neverland allows him to simply imagine himself full again. He also possesses a physics defying shadow which frequently disappears and de-attaches from him. It is as annoying as it sounds. Over the years he has also developed the ability to communicate with the fairies of Neverland, whose bell-like speech isn't understood by most. Unsurprisingly, Patrick is very acrobatic. He is agile, light, and fast, all of which is aided by his ability to fly. Parkour and freerunning are not sports Patrick would be familiar with in name, due to his birthdate and date of disappearance, but they are sports he practices unknowingly, so to speak. He is able to swing on ropes and vines easily, a feat which demands upper body strength, and was interested in gymnastics prior to his rebellion. Patrick was also interested in theatrics before he left for Neverland. He often performs shows for (and with) the Lost Boys and other friendly inhabitants of Neverland. The Sherlock Holmes series was also a favourite of his back on earth. Pranks are par for the course with Patrick. He enjoys them as a way to get a laugh for himself, sure, but to make those around him (and hopefully the victim) smile. His pranks are known to go over the top to the point of causing upset, something that, in turn, upsets Patrick. Still, he finds it hard to apologise for situations like this, as he is frequently unable to imagine why the other person didn’t find it entertaining. Appearance There is a certain impish look to Patrick. Many of his features are sharp and his stature is small in comparison to other boys of the same age (that is aged 18, of course, not 117--). His skin is fair and freckled, covered in small cuts and bruises from his time running around Neverland. His hair is a fiery red and his eyes are stone-silver. Patrick’s Role in Neverland :Disclaimer: Not everything here is based upon the written work of Peter and Wendy. About half of it is headcanon. As Peter Pan, Patrick is the defacto leader of Neverland. This is in part why he has matured so much while residing on the island. Much to Patrick’s surprise, running an island for 100 years is more than a little demanding. Primarily, since Patrick’s refusal to come home, he has had to be open with the leaders of other magical lands, including (but not limited to) Ever After High itself. In Ever After, all exiles are sent to Neverland, a proposal Patrick was happy to negotiate, keen to look after those who society had otherwise neglected. This is the process he uses to decide which children to take in as Lost Boys. Patrick has also taken up Peter Pan’s role of meeting dead children before they pass to the afterlife. This means he frequently communicates with the reapers and angels of the world to sort the exact details of this arrangement, for Patrick himself has no angel or Reaper blood or inclinations otherwise. Some of these children go on to become Lost Boys, some do not. Lost items turn up on Neverland’s shores frequently. Balloons that flew away, teddies that were left behind, wedding rings that fell off in the garden... The residents of Neverland, including Patrick, have taken it upon themselves to catalogue, fix, and restore those kinds of items. Patrick takes great pride in the collection and considers its secret location to be solemn, yes, but largely comforting. It is the area of the island he feels most at home in. Unrealistic as it is, he hopes one day all the items will be able to be delivered home. Letters in bottles also have a tendency to wash up on Neverland’s shores, including ones from William Darling. Patrick takes the time to reply to as many as he can, within reason. Fairytale - Peter and Wendy : Main Article: Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes Context: Peter Pan and Wendy is the 1911 book adaption of the 1904 play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn’t Grow Up by the same author. Peter Pan first appeared as a character in the story The Little White Bird which was then adapted into the kid’s book Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens which lay the foundation for the 1911 story. There’s also an Official (™) sequel called Peter Pan in Scarlet published in 2006 but its so recent and idk how sequels work in EAH (looks at Damon & Oz and sweats nervously) so its kinda unimportant, I guess. Patrick (and William Darling, for that matter) follow the 1911 story and its plot. How does Patrick come into it? The year: 1911. The goal: Reenact J.M. Barrie’s story. The result: Patrick Park! tbc : ' ) Relationships Family Rip. Friends Patrick doesn’t have friends. He has companions who he cares deeply about, sure, but nothing on par with the friends he did have before he refused to return home. That being said: *Gwendoline “Wendy” Darling **Joseph “John” Darling **Matthew “Michael” Darling *Liz Bell *William Darling **Jane Darling **Matilda Darling and theyre all tba Acquaintances tba Enemies tba Outfits Patrick wears autumnal colours with a lotta nature-y motifs. Leaves, twigs, trees, and flowers adorn all of his outfits. Acorns are notably important in his design. Gold is his accent colour of choice. Trivia This is gonna be a loooooong section I am very sorry. *He literally only exists because William having romantic-overtoned relations with a 13-year-old boy would have been p weird, so I needed a reason to have a Peter Pan who was 18-ish and had never grown up. *Patrick is supposed to reflect kids from the 1990s (hence why he was born in 1890) and the idea of the Peter Pan generation. Kids from the 90s belong to this generation and the premise is as follows: kids wanted to grow up to an exciting world they were promised, that world was taken away, 90s kids get sad, 90s kids refuse to grow up on a subconscious level. That is why Patrick's motivation for running away was fear of the future. **William and Patrick being aged 18 is supposed to reflect the modern milestone of "nearing adulthood" and "coming of age". Wendy and Peter were about age 13 in the books, reflecting the milestone age of the time. *His birthday is the 17th of September, the day on which Locate an Old Friend Day is celebrated. **This makes Patrick a Virgo. *Patrick's name was picked for the following reasons: **Patrick is literally just a boys name beginning with P. **Park was originally chosen from the name “Parkin” which means “Little Peter”. Park doubles as being a) Nature related (Peter means “stone” or “rock”) b) a reference to the real world location of Kensington Gardens, a park. In Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, it is where Peter first goes after being abandoned by his mother. **Peter Pan is such a common OC for EAH that I felt picking a name that wasn’t a variation on Peter Pan and was just something that fit that kind of pattern/naming scheme would stand out more. **I distinctly recall being tied between two naming options for him but it’s neither here nor there since I don’t remember the other name. I’m sure Pearson and Parkin were up there for a while but who knows at this point. *In terms of design: Patrick’s hair colour and eye colour were chosen so that they would be different to all the other Brotags (Damon: Green/Brown, William: Brown/Black, Alistair: Blue/Blonde). It hadn’t of been for this, he would have had green eyes and blonde hair. *In terms of design: I didn’t want to have him wear green as well as be ginger because I didn’t want to rely on the popular Disney version of him too much (the hair colour/style is literal coincidence). When I asked for help, Hidden suggested orange and I quite liked the idea for the following reasons: **In Peter in Scarlet Neverland, usually in eternal Summer, has fallen into Autumn. Similarly, I thought putting Patrick in autumnal colours would help reflect that Patrick has matured (he has passed from Summer to Autumn) while living in Neverland, even if he hasn’t realised that. **Zena had also pointed out that the orange is complementary to blue, blue being the colour that the rest of the Brotags wear, which fit for numerous reasons: 1) Peter and Wendy are both protagonists in the story and are complementary to one another 2) While still a book protagonist, Peter fills a different role than Wendy, and by extension, the other 2 protagonists in their (Patrick and William’s) group. Peter is not thrown into another world where he must learn about family/growing up/that he had what he needed all along. Peter is the one throwing someone else into this situation. Which makes him far more like The White Rabbit or.. The tornado? Whatever. Orange worked because, like Peter, it complimented the blue of the protagonists and reflected that he fits into a fundamentally different role. Gallery Patrickpark.png|his current design ( ill colour it when my tablet starts cooperating god Damn ) Oldpatsketch.png|very, very old Patrick sketch Patrick.png|a modern au Patrickandthesquirtybottle.jpg|william is done with his peter pan's nonsense Patrickdoeswilliamshair.jpg|(but he loves him rly) Patricklockedhimselfinneverland.png|this is awful and im sorry Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Irish Category:Northern Irish